


Tarot Card Drabbles

by faithinthepoor



Series: Legend of the Seeker [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the Tarot Deck Challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a><br/>Covers the episodes up to Desecration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarot Card Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> 22 drabbles in total  
> All Drabbles are 200 words

The Fool  
Set during Marked  
Rating – PG13

It’s not like her to be mad at Richard but right now she wants to hit him over the head with the Sword of Truth. She didn’t think that he was capable of this level of stupidity. He has let a viper into their nest, a viper that is immune to Zed’s magic, a viper that she herself can not read, and no good can come of it. The Mord’Sith may have saved his life but he pays no heed as to why she did this. Even beaten and bleeding this woman is nothing but a weapon. Richard sees only a wounded creature in need of help. He is mindless to the danger she represents. Kahlan can not understand how a seeker of truth can be so blind to the evil front of him. She wonders if Richard would be so reckless if this evil did not have pouting lips and a perfect body. It seems that she can not dissuade Richard from this folly and she has no choice but to accept his decision. As a result she will sleep with a dagger under her pillow and do everything in her power to never take her eyes off Cara.

The Magician  
Set during Marked  
Rating – PG13

Her sisters may think that she has abandoned them but she is first and foremost a Mord’Sith. She follows Lord Rahl just as she always has and always will. It’s not her fault the new Lord Rahl is a sentimental fool who wants to stop and hug every puppy that he passes. His blood powers her, it makes her strong, and so he has her felty but she owes no loyalty to the wizard or the Confessor. The wizard is barely a problem, he is old and frail and his magic has no effect on her. When the time comes she will deal with him. The Confessor, on the other hand, does pose a slight challenge. Kahlan possesses magic that can enslave and kill a Mord’Sith but she has killed many a Confessor. This Confessor’s great power comes in the sway she has over Richard. Cara knows she has been sent here for a reason. She will release Lord Rahl from the Confessor’s spell and teach him the qualities necessary to rule. When she is done her sisters will follow him. If the Confessor needs to die in order for this to occur that will just be an added bonus.

The High Priestess  
Set during Baneling  
Rating – PG13

Things would have worked out differently if she’d of done things her way. She followed the almighty Confessor’s example and attempted to show compassion and it has backfired spectacularly. If she had not have been attempting to affect sympathy they wouldn’t be looking into a crate now and seeing her failure. She didn’t care where that fool buried his brother, she didn’t care _if_ that fool buried his brother, she only cared about proving that she too could offer comfort to those in need. She hated the look of superiority that The Confessor flashed at her and was willing to do anything she could to level the playing field. The lesson is learnt now and she will not be foolish enough to pander to the emotional needs of others in the future. She won’t be responsible for the mistakes that such blunders foster. These errors of judgement will happily be left to the others. The Confessor is free to look at her with pity but that pity will be misplaced. She doesn’t need to play nice with the natives, that is not were her skills lie, and The Confessor will never be in the position to doubt her skills again.

The Empress  
Set during Baneling  
Rating – PG13

Pettiness is not an attribute that she usually associates with herself but it seems that being around Cara brings out some of her less desirable characteristics. It’s tiresome to constantly be waiting for an ambush to come from within her own camp and it should have at least made her hypervigilant to all potential enemies. It appears that this is not the case. It seems that despite her Confessor powers she was unable to recognise an abomination that exists only to kill. She saw a mother desperate to free herself and her son from imprisonment and while this was true she failed to see the extent of this desperation. There is so much blood on her hands now – not just those that the baneling killed but also from the kills of each baneling spawned by deaths she could have prevented . Maybe it wasn’t that her powers failed her, maybe she was just a little too keen to show Cara what it means to be good and merciful. She’s not sure which of those options frighten her more. What she does know is that she feels Cara somehow contributed to her actions and therefore Cara is responsible for her failure. 

The Emperor  
Set during Broken  
Rating – PG13

Her life has been dedicated to Lord Rahl and she feels no need to apologise for this fact. Her travelling companions may have abhorred everything that she is and everything she has stood for but she has no regrets. She believes in what that she has done and that her life is meant to be lived in the service of her Lord but how can she serve her Lord when he has sent her away? Being a Mord’Sith is an honour and she is glad that it was bestowed upon her but can she even call herself a Mord’Sith now?. What is she if she has no duty? If anyone should be yelling for blood it should be her - she has been banished for killing a sister The Confessor never even saw but Cara is the one who has had lost everything. She should never have allowed the wizard and The Confessor to live. They have tainted her with their sentimental nonsense and she knows this because she felt something foreign at the thought of having caused The Confessor such pain. She doesn’t need such feelings. What she needs is to be angry because she needs to be strong. 

The Hierophant  
Set during Broken  
Rating – PG13

This should never have been allowed to happen. That leather clad murderess should not have walked among them. They should have killed her as they would have killed any one of her kind. She should not have been allowed to breathe the same air as them and now she will not be allowed to breathe at all. What is happening is happening for Dennee and for the Confessor line. Cara slaughtered without thought and no thought will be shed over the spilling of Cara’s blood. It is just and it is as it should be but Kahlan knows none of this. She is lost to everything except pain and vengeance. Kahlan has gone and what is left is simply an instrument of death. She is vaguely aware of hands restraining her and requests for her to calm but these things are inconsequential. She will not be denied. Cara will be hers. The realisation that Richard has sent Cara away comes as a slap in the face and a small part of her love for him dies. Nothing will be the same from this moment on. She will always be aware of Cara’s unforgivable crime and will never forget Richard’s betrayal. 

The Lovers  
Set during Broken  
Rating – NC17

The nameless man forces his flesh inside her and she relishes the pain. The pain lets her know she is alive. It gives her clarity. She takes the moment – the pain, the surrender and the domination and transforms it into pleasure. For now she is all powerful. She is not some delicate flower batting eyes at Richard and foolishly believing in love. This man’s body will belong to her and she doesn’t need to be a Confessor in order to make him her willing slave. His enjoyment is irrelevant to her but he clearly is yet to understand this and has the audacity to attempt to direct her actions. She punches him in the face for his impudence and slows the bucking of her hips. Realisation dawns over his face as it becomes clear to him that she is in control. He will comply now for fear that she may leave him unfulfilled. How she wishes that she could deal with the Confessor in the same way. She wants to break her, to watch her squirm and cry and then beg for more. The Confessor should belong to her and if it wouldn’t kill her to tame Kahlan, she would.

 

The Chariot  
Set during Broken  
Rating – PG13

It’s hard enough being forced to go through with this sham of a hearing when the outcome is inevitable, she shouldn’t also be forced to hear Richard lionise Cara. Like her, the people can see Cara for what she is and are begging for the justice that can only come with her death. This misguided production is causing nothing but pain and making it clear just how inhuman Cara really is. There is no remorse for any of her sins. Whilst the slaughter on Valeria is the crime that resonates most with Kahlan it is still shocking to realise that Cara takes pride in the murder of her own father. Richard may feel that the Mord’Sith broke an innocent child but it’s clear that this child was broken before they found her. No normal child could kill their father with such ease. Death is almost too good for Cara but Kahlan will settle for the fact that death by Confession will be slow and painful. She will place her hand around Cara’s lying throat and complete what was denied her in the Con Dar. She would happily send Cara’s soul to The Keeper but she doesn’t think she has one. 

Justice  
Set during Broken  
Rating – PG13

Nothing just has come out of this hearing. Thanks to The Seeker’s meddling she has been denied the death that was owed to her. She was always prepared to die and if Richard had not have interfered she would have died with honour in the certainty that her actions had been true. Now she wants to die of shame. The pain and regret that she feels are overwhelming and she is surprised that they alone haven’t killed her. She thinks her heart may actually be broken as there is an intense pain in her chest and her body doesn’t seem to function properly. There will be no more tears shed but her soul will cry for eternity. The death of her father is no longer an achievement; it has become a stain that will never wash away. Her guilt is like a rock pulling her down and she knows she could drown at any second. The Confessor looked into her eyes and spared a child that was long dead. The shell that remains isn’t worthy of life and she can’t stand to have her life bound to a Confessor. Whether Kahlan realises it or not Cara belongs to her now. 

The Hermit  
Set during Touched  
Rating – PG13

Sometimes she feels like the loneliest person in existence. Everything that makes her special also means that she will always stand alone. She realises that in many ways she lives a life of great importance but sometimes she wonders if she would trade it all in for the simple pleasures and necessities that are denied to her. She has never felt more alone than she does right now. She is the last of her kind and if they do manage to prevent the destruction of the world she still faces the annihilation of her race. She dreams of settling down with Richard but she could never allow herself to Confess him and however much he may love her how can he possibly stand idly by while she takes a mate to ensure that she has a child? In the end she will have no choice but to leave him. In a way she envies Cara. Maybe love is a luxury that she can’t afford. Maybe life would be far easier if she could separate sentimentality from pleasure. After all it does her no good to dream and to love. Those are things that, like her, can never really go anywhere. 

The Wheel of Fortune  
Set during Fury  
Rating – PG13

She feels strangely conflicted. Richard is not himself and her priority should be finding a way to fix him but she can’t take her mind off Cara. She has come to accept that Cara is not entirely evil but there are certain acts that she never expected Cara capable of. - one of those acts was standing in defiance of Richard in order to save her life. There she was being annoyed with Cara’s snide comment about her being upset because Richard raised his voice at her when all of a sudden Cara steps in front of Richard’s sword in order to protect her. Watching Richard hit Cara and causing her to crumble to the ground unconscious left Kahlan with a feeling of emptiness inside. Even though Cara is now up and about Kahlan can’t stop looking at her. The bandage on her head makes her seem small and young and it’s somehow hard to remember that she is a fearsome and cutthroat fighter. Kahlan has a burning desire to protect her but she’s wise enough to know that although Cara may have recently saved her life that doesn’t mean she won’t kill Kahlan if she gets on her nerves. 

Strength  
Set during Light  
Rating – PG13

Her leg is throbbing but her pride hurts more. She is failing in her duty to The Seeker. She let the Sisters of the Light take Richard, she let Denna take Zed and now she is letting her injury slow Cara down. She resents Cara for refusing to allow her to be left behind. Cara should be ruled by anger and cruel logic; results should matter even more than the order from her Lord Rahl. Maybe they have helped Cara to grow a little too much - her softness, small as it is, could hurt them all in the end. These concerns pass quickly, however, as there is nothing soft about the look on Cara’s face as she burns the wound with her Agiel. Kahlan grits her teeth until she feels like they will crumble and refuses to succumb to the pain. When the task is done Cara examinations both the wound and Kahlan with equal satisfaction and even hands out a compliment. It is beneath Kahlan but she feels powerful and it’s an intoxicating sensation. Panic rises in Kahlan’s chest at the thought of how happy it has made her to please Cara and then she promptly passes out.

The Hanged Man  
Set during Resurrection  
Rating – PG13

The rebirth of Denee turns out to be a mixed blessing. It should mean that one of her major sins has been absolved but Denee doesn’t seem to agree. Cara can’t understand this response. It surprises her that someone who can kill with touch alone can have such a strong reaction to one little death. To the Mord-Sith life and death are much more fluid - maybe it’s because those deaths are final. Confessors kill but they leave the corpse functioning, the soul is gone but it is not released. Those deaths offer no honour and yet Confessors have the audacity to see the Mord’Sith as monsters. 

Denee may see her as evil but her opinion is of little consequence. What does matter is learning that Kahlan struggles ever day because of what she has done. This effects her more that she thought possible and results in some uncharacteristic behaviour including the fact that she apologies to Denee even though she knows her words will fall on deaf ears. Denee may never forgive her but she needs to find a way to forgive herself because she’s finding it hard to live with the knowledge that she has caused Kahlan pain.

Death  
Set during Perdition  
Rating – PG13

Cara’s small display of emotion at the funeral pyre speaks volumes about the Mord’Sith’s pain. She debates whether to leave her in peace but knows that if she allows any time to pass they will never address what has happened. Cara sits on a rock and Kahlan can’t help but notice that she looks exactly as she always does. Cara won’t ever be found holding a sword and crying.

“I’m sorry,” it’s far too little but it’s probably all Cara that will allow her to say.

“Don’t be. You didn’t kill him.”

“But he died saving me.”

“Any one of us would have taken his place to protect you. If you die Richard cannot win. Leo did his job. It was a good death.”

“Even so I’m sorry.” She doesn’t ever want to be the focus of Cara’s wrath but she wishes that Cara understood that something was stolen from her today, wishes that Cara saw more than duty and sacrifice. There is no role for a Mother Confessor here; she can not offer comfort when comfort is not sort.

“Kahlan,” she tuns in surprise as she felt that their conversation was over, “I’m not unhappy that you are alive.”

Temperance  
Set during Torn  
Rating – PG13

The concept of two Kahlans is an intriguing one. Not so long ago it would have just meant that she had two figures to hate instead of one but now it opens the door to other possibilities. 

If she had the opportunity would she have slept with the powerless version of The Confessor? The concept has merit but she’s not sure that it would have been fulfilling. That half of Kahlan isn’t just unstable and somewhat annoying, she lacks substance. The other half doesn’t lack substance, if anything she has too much. To Cara she is a white queen and a force drawing her in. She knows that version of Kahlan is deadly but her ruthlessness and brutality are beautiful and Cara can’t help but think that sex with her would be spectacular. She is intoxicating and memorising and when the times comes for the two Kahlan’s to become one, Cara should be grieving. 

The reunification represents the loss of a creature that she can relate to, a creature that would understand her. To her surprise she finds herself supporting the decision to unite the halves because that cold and powerful version, magnificent as she is, simply isn’t her Kahlan.

The Devil  
Set during Hunger  
Rating – PG13

The grotesque figures contorting in a bizarre, naked dance do not disturb her but the stench is nearly unbearable. On reflex she attempts to hold her breath - the actions of a soul that does not comprehend that it is without a body. She demands to be given The Keeper’s bargain - she has information that will save lives and she needs to protect Richard. Darken Rahl does not question her motives, he is too self-involved, and she is grateful. She doesn’t want to have to admit to Darken Rahl, or to herself, that she can’t leave the world of the living because she can’t leave Kahlan. Life as a baneling is harder than she expected. It won’t be long before she has to kill to protect her ugly secret. She has never had a problem with killing but now she literally has a taste for blood. She sees blood everywhere. She thought she had cheated death but it has cheated her. Life flows through the veins of those she has sworn to protect and she may not be able to stop herself from stealing it. She came back to be with Kahlan but her selfishness will kill them both.

The Tower  
Set during Princess  
Rating – PG13

This is a huge mistake. She is many things but she is certainly not a princess. For a start she capable of independent thought and she has no masculine betters. She should not be attempting needle point or to make patterns with words but she should never have allowed Kahlan to be taken and she will stop at nothing to get her back. If that means biting her tongue and donning a ridiculous dress then so be it. It’s not her usual methods but she will do whatever it takes because the world needs Kahlan, Richard needs Kahlan, she needs Kahlan. 

She didn’t make the most convincing princess but she was successful in her mission. Watching Kahlan walk free was almost worth the indignity that she suffered. Not so long ago she would have put a dacra in her own heart before allowing herself to have had any part in rescuing a Confessor but if she’s honest she would do it all again just to hear Kahlan tell her that if her cleavage was a little lower she would never need another Agiel. She knows she’s not a princess but sometimes when Kahlan smiles at her she feels like one.

The Star  
Set during Bound  
Rating - G

The old Cara would have swallowed poison before she spent time alone with a Confessor. Well at least time that didn’t involve training, or killing, that Confessor. Now, despite the gravity of the situation, she feels excited about having Richardless time with Kahlan.

She finds Kahlan sitting alone and is pleased to note that Richard’s absence has not brought her to tears, “I didn’t meant to offend you.”

“You didn’t.”

“I happen to know that just because you’ve know something to be true your whole life it doesn’t mean it is.”

“I’ve told you, it’s not the same.”

“Maybe not but what if you never get another chance with him?”

“Cara I won’t be seeing him after this.”

“I would give anything to see my father again. To tell I’m sorry that I didn’t believe in him. To let him know that what happened to me wasn’t his fault.” She has more control over her feelings than to cry or to allow her voice to crack.

“This is important to you isn’t it?” Cara only nods in response for fear that words will betray her. Blue eyes lock onto hers and Kahlan gives an enigmatic smile, “Then I’ll try harder.”

The Moon  
Set during Bound  
Rating – PG13

She cradles Kahlan’s body in her lap and refuses to acknowledge that it looks lifeless. Someone as vibrant as Kahlan should not succumb to death. It’s not thoughts of The Keeper or the impact on their quest that Cara is focused on when she looks at Kahlan but what it would mean to her should The Mother Confessor’s pure heart stop beating. She would never tell Kahlan but she would be lost without her. Of all of her new relationships, the one with Kahlan is the most real. Richard had faith in her when she deserved none and he gave that faith far too easily but he is Cara’s Lord and she follows him without question. Zed tolerates her but he doesn’t particularly like her and the feeling is mutual. Kahlan sees her – both the good and the bad. Unlike Richard, Kahlan hasn’t given trust where it wasn’t warranted and unlike Zed she doesn’t continue to dislike Cara on principle. The feelings that Kahlan has developed for her are honest. She can only hope that Richard finds a way to save Kahlan but if he loves The Confessor half as much as Cara does he would never let her die.

The Sun  
Set during Desecration  
Rating – PG13

It’s rare that they get time off to relax and pretend that the fate of the world is not in their hands. It’s rarer still to see Cara make an effort and attempt to enjoy herself. By other people’s standards Cara isn’t making much of an effort. To an outsider she would seem sullen and determined to have a bad time. She hasn’t joined in the dancing, she refuses to mingle and she could not look less impressed with the magician attempting to bring her into his act. However, she agreed to come even though the Mord’Sith do not recognise birthdays, she kept the party a secret when she thought such behaviour was ridiculous and most impressively she hasn’t hit anyone. Not even the magician. By Cara’s standards this pretty much equates to being on her best behaviour. Kahlan is so impressed by Cara’s attempts to assimilate that she responds to the magician situation by telling her that it’s a party and she’s meant to be having fun. Such a statement could have resulted in bodily injury but it was worth it to be able to watch Cara comply and walk up the steps to be part of the act. 

Judgment  
Set during Desecration  
Rating – PG13

Her lungs are burning and if it was just from the fight she would get up again and attempt to belt Cara senseless for having tried to kill herself but there’s no air for such an act. Her head is becoming fuzzy and the anger that coursed through her veins appears to have disappeared along with the air. She knew it was unlikely that she would live a long life, their quest has been fraught with danger, but she never expected to die like this. To die so pointlessly, so passively, cheapens all that she is and all that she has fought for and she can only imagine how angry Cara must be right now. She can’t lift her head to check on Cara but she can sense her to the side and reaches out her hand. She makes contact with leather and to her surprise Cara holds her hand. She has no ability to makes words but they have said all that needs to be said, more than she ever thought she’d hear. They are about to die but there is some small comfort in knowing that they would die for one another and that they will die together.

 **The World**  
Set During Desecration  
Rating – PG13

She is considering getting locked in a tomb on a regular basis as she has never felt so alive in her life. Cheating death always comes with a feeling of euphoria but having cheated death with Kahlan is a rush unlike any that she has experienced. Add to that the fact that Kahlan admitted to having feelings for her and it means their time in the death trap was near perfect. It’s been a very long time since she let anyone hug her and it turned out to be rather a pleasant experience. She’s not sure that she understands the purpose of a hug that doesn’t lead to sex but she’s willing to let Kahlan hug her again in hope that she might understand the custom. She would consider hugging Kahlan now but The Confessor needs to be punished. When Cara came to, her fingers still tingling from the memory of having held Kahlan’s hand, she got to witness Kahlan kissing Richard. She felt a sense of betrayal but also a challenge. She will not allow Kahlan to have the upper hand and she will find a way to be the hero so that she too gets to kiss Kahlan.


End file.
